There's Just Something About Her
by makeitorbreakitfan
Summary: He's the Olympic Gold Medalist and she's the National Champion. He stayed by her side during her struggle. He places sweet kisses on her lips when no one is looking. Relationships are complicated, especially when you're Austin Tucker and Kaylie Cruz.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER****:** I do not own anything because if I did, Zane Holtz would be a series regular.

**This is my first fic. Please don't be too harsh. I'm very open to ideas :)**

* * *

***EDIT 9/14* THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER HAS CAUSED A CHANGE IN THE TITLE. I WILL LEAVE IT AS CHAPTER 1, BUT ALSO, IT WILL BE A PROLOGUE CHAPTER. TO NEW READERS: THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS ARE LONGER.**

**

* * *

This takes place after the mid-season summer finale. Obviously, I don't know what happens in the finale because it didn't air yet. But, my story takes places after Worlds.**

**There's Just Something about Her**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Austin Tucker was up at 6 o'clock on a Sunday morning staring into space thinking. He was sitting on the couch in the living room with a cup of freshly brewed French Vanilla coffee in his hands. He usually slept till 3 in the afternoon, but now a days he had a lot on his mind. It wasn't partying or drinking or hooking up with random girls. All he could think about was the girl sound asleep in his bed. It's been a month since Kaylie's fall at the World Trials; but he still hasn't been able to do anything but worry about her. Surely, he was able to catch her in time; but it's the 'what if's' that kill him. Kaylie Cruz was a lot of things; beautiful, sarcastic, uptight and of course the National Champion. Heck, she never let anyone forget it, that's for sure. But anorexic was the last thing he ever thought she would be. The image of her falling off the bars then again on beam at the World Trials was pretty traumatic, but what's worse was seeing her in a hospital bed hooked up with a machine and an IV. The doctor said her body gave out from exhaustion and fatigue which was a result from over training and malnutrition. He spent every waking moment by her side. Her parents never questioned him though; they were actually touched that he cared about her so much. His mind continued to ramble, until a voice cut him off and brought him back down to earth.

"Babe..?"

A very sleepy Kaylie Cruz walked into the room. Even with bed hair, she looked beautiful.

"Hey. What are you doing up so early?" he said sipping from his cup.

"I woke up and you weren't in bed. Why are you up?"

"I just have a lot of my mind."

"What are you thinking about?" she said as she plopped down next to him.

"You, of course." He winked and wrapped his arm around her small frame.

"Can you be anymore corny?" she chucked.

"Hey, it's part of my irresistible charm." he said placing soft chaste kiss on her lips.

She chuckled again and rested her head on his chest.

"God, I love your laugh." he whispered.

"I know you do. So tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Stuff, you, waffles, you, you know the usual." He said, not wanting to tell her what exactly he was thinking about. He didn't want to remind her about Worlds.

"That's nice." she barely made out as she drifted back to sleep.

He looked down at her and kissed her hair.

Slowly, he picked her up and carried her back to bed.

Words can't explain why he felt how he did. Austin Tucker didn't date gymnasts. He dated tall, blonde, foreign models. It puzzled him. He was drawn to Kaylie Cruz like a magnet on a refrigerator. He didn't know why, but there was just something about her. She's gorgeous and sweet. She had a smile that could make an entire room fall in love with her and best of all he gets to see that beautiful smile everyday; not only because they both trained at The Rock, but the fact that he got to call her his.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY, I'LL CONTINUE TO WRITE AND I'LL MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER.**


	2. Annex Building

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything because if I did, Zane Holtz would be a series regular.

* * *

**There's Just Something About Her**

**Chapter 2: Annex Building**

Today was Kaylie's first day back at The Rock since the whole anorexia fiasco. Worlds really shed some light on the situation for her. She was lucky that she still placed second and even more so, the fact that her spill didn't result in a broke back like Payson. There was no way she could afford to start her career all over again when she's so close to 2012. She remembers telling the girls that she would lead by example and the last thing she wanted was any other gymnast to put their bodies through what she had done. Today is a new day for Kaylie Cruz.

Austin had just dropped her off at home before heading to the Rock himself. She knew they couldn't be seen in a car together. People would start talking and rumors would fly. Then Sasha would kick them both out of the gym and bye bye Olympic gold medal and not to mention her dad would kill him, then ground her for the rest of her natural born life.

Kaylie put on her signature pink leotard with rhinestones going up the sides and around the neckline. She slicked her hair back into a high ponytail, zipped up her tracksuit, slipped on her sneakers and out the door she went.

* * *

As Kaylie pulled up into her reserved parking spot, she noticed Lauren had just arrived as well. When she got out of her, she didn't realized what was going on till she was mauled by her very blonde teammate.

"Kaylie!"

"Gosh, Lauren. My ears! I almost died falling off the beam; I don't need to go deaf. Besides, you saw me 2 days ago."

"That was so not funny, Kaylie. Everyone was worried about you."

"Well, I'm fine. See?" as she spun in a circle and tapped her arms and legs.

"Alright, Miss National Champ, you missed an entire month of training. It's time to suffer like the rest of us." she said before linking arms with Kaylie.

* * *

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this but I really missed The Rock." Kaylie mumbled to herself as she took off her tracksuit.

"Kaylie."

She turned around to see the one and only Sasha.

"It's so good to have you back." he smiled.

"Sasha! It's good to be back. How's Summer?"

"She's definitely missed you. She complains like a little girl sometimes about when you'll be coming back." he laughed before turning his attention back to the rest of the gymnasts.

"EVERYONE, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. LET'S WELCOME BACK YOUR NATIONAL CHAMPION, KAYLIE CRUZ!"

Everyone applauded and whistled. A few seconds later, Kaylie was mobbed with hugs.

"Alright guys, get back to work! Kaylie, here has a bit of catching up to do herself." Sasha yelled.

"Go stretch on the mats, I'll be over in a minute to see how much damage a month off has done to you."

Just as Sasha walked away, a very familiar figure stood in front of her.

"Welcome back, Miss Cruz." Austin said.

"Why, thank you Mr. Tucker. How did this place even survive without me?" Kaylie said sarcastically.

"Easy, I was here. My attractiveness and charm helped everyone get through long practices." he winked.

"Oh, of course. What would we do without the egotistical maniac of The Rock?" she said with her hand on her chest, more dramatic than necessary.

"Well, aren't you full of jokes." he smirked.

Kaylie grinned and began towards the mats. He followed her.

"You look hot. I missed the leotard." he whispered into her ear as he past her.

She shook her head and laughed a little as he walked away.

* * *

Kaylie stepped out back to the annex building to take her break. Just then, she felt someone grab her arm pulling her to a secluded area in the back. Next thing you know, a pair of lips covered her own. She knew exactly who it was and began to kiss back. Things got a little heated and before you know it, she has her hands all up in his hair and his hands are roaming her back. Finally, due to lack of oxygen, Austin pulled back.

"Hi." he whispered while brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I missed you today." she said softly before leaning in for another kiss. It was just a sweet, simple kiss this time.

"Oh yeah? I thought I was an egotistical ass?" he asked.

"You are. The only reason why I haven't dumped you is because you're a good kisser." she teased.

"Ha-ha. That's funny." he replied with a not so amused look on his face.

"You know if Sasha catches us, we'll be dead." she said with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah so, I'm an Olympic Gold Medalist and you're the National Champion. He's not going to kick us out. I'm more worried about Lauren finding out than Sasha. That bitch is just plain evil."

Kaylie laughed.

"That's Lauren. She specializes in blackmail."

"You know, I'm sure you can convince Sasha to put up a set of uneven bars back here next to my parallel bars." he grinned.

"Yeah, that's definitely going to help me win gold with you trying to suck on my face all the time."

"Hey, I won gold with the worst hang over of my life. Anything can happen, you know." he joked.

Kaylie shook her head. She then realized her break was over 5 minutes ago and here she was standing there pinned to wall.

She playfully shoved him off her and walked back to The Rock.

"You're going to get me in so much trouble." she shouted behind her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If you favored or put my story on alert, can you at least write a review? Your reviews will be what keeps me going. I'm open to ideas, so let me know what you would want to happen in the story. There will DEFINITELY be drama in future chapters, lots of it.**


	3. White Chocolate Pecan Cookies

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything because if I did, Zane Holtz would be a series regular and I would be editor in chief of the magazines in the following chapter.

* * *

**There's Just Something About Her**

**Chapter 3: White Chocolate Pecan Cookies**

Kaylie returned home from a long day of practice hoping to indulge in her mom's famous white chocolate pecan cookies.

"Mom, I'm home!" she yelled dropping her bag to the floor.

"I'm in here, sweetie!" Ronnie Cruz shouted back.

Ronnie was in the dining room completing some paper work for Kaylie's interviews.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kaylie questioned.

"Just filling out some stuff. You have a cover shoot and an interview with 'Us Weekly', 'OK', and 'Seventeen' this weekend. Are you up for it?" Ronnie asked continuing to write.

"Yeah, of course. But how personal are they going to get?"

"Not too personal. It will just be on your career and your recovery."

"Oh alright, cool. So, did you bake cookies today?" Kaylie said changing the subject.

"No, but I can right now. Wanna help me? We can have girl talk." her mom replied hopefully.

"Sure. But no awkward topics, or I'm out." she said with a sullen look on her face.

"Kaylie, nothing is too awkward for us to talk about."

"MOM."

"Alright, alright, understood. Now, let's go!" responded Ronnie with a gleaming smile on her face.

* * *

In the kitchen, the Cruz women got to work. Mixing and pouring and rolling.

"So Kaylie, it was really generous of Austin to let you spend the week at his lake house while your father and I were out of town on our business meeting." Ronnie said cutting up the pecans into little pieces.

Kaylie hesitated, looking side to side thinking of a response.

"Yeah, he's been really uhh…supportive."

"I can tell. He spent every night at your bedside during your recovery at the hospital."

Kaylie felt her heart beating faster. She swore she was so nervous, she would pass out any moment.

"Um yeah. He's a really good friend." Kaylie said emphasizing on the word 'friend'.

"Kaylie, I know you Austin are together." she said blatantly.

"What…No- no-no.. we're not."

A million different things just went on in Kaylie's head. Mainly, the phrase "oh crap, I'm so dead" just repeated itself over and over again.

"You're stuttering, Kaylie. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell your father."

She felt a sigh of relief after hearing those words come out of her mother's mouth. She knew her father would kill Austin if he found out, especially after what happened with Carter.

"How did you even find out?" A content Kaylie, but still semi-surprised said. She knew she could trust her mother when it came to boys, but how she found out every time was beyond her.

"I saw you two kiss when he dropped you off this morning."

"Wow mom, thanks for spying on me." she retorted with an annoyed look on her face.

"Now look here missy." Ronnie replied with her index finger pointing at Kaylie. "I wasn't spying. I opened the shade and there you were."

"Of course that's what happened." Kaylie said in an obviously sarcastic tone.

"Listen, I know you're under a lot of pressure with being on top and what is expected of you. Even more so, I know that being a teenage girl with raging hormones doesn't make anything easier.

Kaylie's jaw dropped. "This woman better not be going into the touchy subject every teenager dreads." she thought to herself.

Ronnie continued. "But, you don't want to do something you'll regret. Your virginity is something you can ever get back."

OH. MY. GOD. Kaylie's brain just screamed.

"MOM! We aren't even doing anything! You see, this is what I meant by an awkward topic!" she practically yelled.

"Kaylie, just here me out. When you decide to have sex, you want it to be spec-."

"LA LA LA LA, GOOD BYE MOM." Kaylie said cutting off her mother and running up to her room.

* * *

Kaylie closed her eyes let her body fall backwards onto her bed. She was still trying to recuperate from that painstaking conversation. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and began scrolling through her phonebook till she found the number she wanted to call and pressed SEND.

"doooo…dooo…" Kaylie waited patiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

"I seek refuge." she replied in an undying tone of stress.

Austin laughed. "What's going on?"

"Well, my dear mother just tried to talk to me about sex."

Austin began laughing hysterically.

"You think this is funny? She pretty much implied that I shouldn't have sex with you."

The laughing stopped and the phone went silent.

"It isn't so funny now, now is it?"

"Wait, what? She knows about us?" he replied in a slightly worried tone.

"Yeah, she saw us kiss. She won't say anything though, so it's fine. But when she started to give me the "talk", I wanted to rip my ears out. I mean, it's bad enough that she used the words 'raging hormones' but turning it into a lesson I would probably get from a celibate Sunday school teacher made it even worse. We were making cookies! She promised no awkward-"

"Hold up one minute, you're not going to have sex with me?" he asked.

"Did you really just cut me off to ask that question?" she answered back.

"My mom just just dropped the "I know who you're dating" bomb followed by a talk I never wanted to hear and you're asking me if I'll have sex with you?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure restraining yourself from getting it on with me in the middle of the gym is harder." he replied with evident humor in his voice.

"UGHHHHH!" is the last thing he heard before the phone line went dead.

Kaylie tossed her phone to the other side of her bed. She then grabbed the latest issue of 'Vogue' magazine off her night stand, turned her iHome on and began to read, hoping she'll forget the series of events that happened within the last 15 minutes.

* * *

"I should probably go see her." Austin thought to himself.

As much as he wanted to spend the rest of his night in his amazing lake house playing on his xbox, he knew he had to go over there to listen to Kaylie rant till her little heart was pleased.

He grabbed his car keys and headed on out to the black convertible parked in his driveway. He turned the ignition on and sped off into the streets.

As he reached the Cruz's mansion, he stopped at the gate to punch in the code to have it opened.

6-8-3-5-5-8; he was in.

Parking his car in the rounded arch, he stepped out and walked to the front door.

He was slightly hesitant in ringing the doorbell, afraid that an annoyed Kaylie Cruz would answer the door then slam it back in his face.

Reaching up to the bell, he pushed it.

"Ding Dong"

A few moments later, Ronnie answered the door.

"Why hello Austin, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey Mrs. Cruz, is Kaylie here?"

"Yeah, she's in her room."

"Kaylie, you have a visitor!" Ronnie said as she spoke into the intercom.

"Okay, go on up."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Knock, knock"

"Come in." Kaylie spoke, still reading her magazine.

She heard the handle click and turned her attention to the door.

"Hey beautiful." Austin whispered as he entered.

"Hi." she replied softly.

He was ready to spend the next few hours listening to Kaylie talk about her problems while he did his best to comfort her and not kill himself.

Unexpectedly, she stood up and walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. She took his hand and led him to her bed, signaling for him to sit down. In one swift motion, she positioned herself on top of him, straddling his lower half without ever breaking the kiss. With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to intensify the kiss. Austin responded by swiping his tongue over her bottom lip waiting to gain access to her mouth. Together, their tongues fought for dominance. A few minutes later, their bruised lips broke apart.

"Wow" was all they could both make out.

They spent the next few hours, watching movies and kissing. It was easier spending time with each other now that Mrs. Cruz knew about their relationship. Of course she didn't know what they did, nor did want to ever envision what they did. But, she did do the occasional 'peek into the room' just to check up on them. It was normal, just like any other parent would.

12 o'clock finally came around, and it was time for Austin to leave because they had practice in the morning.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said leaning in to kiss her one more time.

She nodded. "Goodnight."

He got in his car and drove off while Kaylie closed the door behind her.

Just outside her mansion, not too far from the gate, another car had been parked in that very spot since Austin arrived. Seconds later, the car drove off into the night, leaving streets quiet and empty.

_**

* * *

Who do you think was the person driving that car? Leave your guesses in the reviews :)**_

**I made this chapter a little bit longer for you guys because I was so happy with the amount of feedback I received from the first 2 chapter of the story. Thank you guys so putting my story on your alerts and favorites. It really means a lot to me especially since this is my first fanfic.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Secret Mailbox Compartment

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything because if I did, Zane Holtz would be a series regular.

* * *

**There's Just Something About Her**

**Chapter 4: Secret Mailbox Compartment**

Kaylie couldn't fall asleep that night, so she did the most impulsive, spontaneous thing that came to mind. She decided it would be fun to sneak out and drive on over to Austin's to surprise him; in the middle of the night she might add. Getting dress and climbing out her window, she was in her car.

At last, she had reached the large lake house. She parked her little silver convertible in his driveway. As she walked to his door, she reached for the buzzer but dropped her hand back down before she pressed it.

"It's not a surprise if he opens the door, duh. You're so dumb, Kaylie." she thought to herself.

So, she checked around the front door for a spare key. She knew he wouldn't put it under the mat. He's not that simple-minded. She searched a little more, and finally located it.

"Since when did mailboxes come with secret compartments?" rolling her eyes at the thought of it.

Slowly, she inserted the key into the slot and turned the knob as quietly as she possibly could. After entering the home, she took long strides to minimize any sound effects. She felt her adrenaline rush kick in.

"So this is what James Bond feels like." she whispered quietly.

14 strides and 3 bumps later, she arrived at his bedroom door. Placing her fingers on the door handle, she gradually pressed down. All of a sudden, she heard something coming from behind the door. It sounded like a moan. A girl's moan. With her heart at her throat, she held her face close to the door only to hear creaking. Creaking that only springs would make.

Not being able to hold out any longer, she pushed opened the door.

There laid a sight that she never wanted to see. It was two people, one on top of the other moving their bodies in unison

"Austin?.." Kaylie gasped.

His head snapped up immediately before directing his attention to her.

"Kaylie.." he managed to get out.

"Who's Kaylie?" came a muffled whiny voice. The blonde haired girl underneath him lifted her head and looked at Kaylie.

"Austin, is she here to join us?" the blonde asked.

"Kaylie, I-" Austin said before being cut off by a series of loud beeps.

Kaylie's eyes shot open and her body involuntarily jolted up off her bed. She was breathing heavily and had beady sweat rolling down her forehead.

She turned to her alarm clock that read 6:00 AM and hit the snooze button before dropping back down onto her pillow.

"It was just a dream." she sighed. "Just a dream."

* * *

Driving to The Rock, all Kaylie could think about was that dream. Was it a sign? All she knew was, facing Austin today would be slightly more challenging. She didn't want to tell him about it, but nor could she act the same around him. A sign or not; clearly, Kaylie was uneasy about the whole thing and having to spend 10 hours in the same room as him wasn't going to make things any simpler.

Kaylie went for a tumbling pass before almost landing on her face trying to execute a double back. Luckily, her spotter caught her in time.

"Kaylie! What's going on?" Sasha exclaimed.

She couldn't land half her dismounts and struggled with easy skills. It wasn't like Kaylie to choke. She performed with meticulous execution and gracefulness. She was able to carry out her double Arabian and land her triple twist off the beam clean yesterday after her month long sabbatical.

"Sorry, Sasha. I don't think I, uh.. stretched enough today." responding with the only answer she could come up with. "That was such bad excuse." Kaylie thought to herself.

"You didn't stretch enough?" Sasha said in his accent with obvious disbelief.

Kaylie nodded. She knew the excuse was lame and unbelievable, but what else was she going to tell him? That she had a nightmare about the boyfriend she's not allowed to have who also coincidently happens to be Olympic Gold Medalist Austin Tucker who also trains at The Rock and is the reason why she isn't landing anything? That's asking for an ass kicking from Sasha.

"Okay, go get some water and 'stretch'. Meet me back here in 10 minutes."

She walked over to the water dispenser where she met Emily.

"Hey Em. Where were you yesterday?" Kaylie asked downing her water.

"I had to attend my last court hearing. Emily whispered.

Everyone knew Emily was almost locked up behind bars, decked out in an orange jumpsuit. But luckily, the judge had a heart and only sentenced her to a few days of community service. No one in the gym had the audacity to ever talk about it though.

Sorry I missed your 'welcome back' party." Emily said using her fingers to make quotations on the phrase 'welcome back.'

Kaylie laughed. "You didn't miss much; it lasted for about 10 seconds."

"How's the training coming along? You've been out for sometime now." Emily questioned.

"Well, yesterday was great. I pretty much nailed all my routines. But today, I almost broke my face and not to mention my neck, legs and arms."

"Ouch. Maybe 'Austin Tucker, undercover' put a hex on you." Emily laughed jokingly thinking back to their first encounter with him in France.

Kaylie cringed hearing his name and flashbacks of her dream automatically re-appeared in her mind.

"I wonder what bleached blonde bimbo he's hooking up with these days." Emily said before shrugging and returning to the vault.

Kaylie looked over to him, where girls crowded around him as usual. He caught her stare and flashed her that sexy smile that usually made her heart melt. But today, she just wasn't feeling it. Thus, all she did was half-smile at him.

Austin's expression changed almost instantly when he saw that. She would usually wink at him or subtly blow him a kiss in some awkward way only the two of them would understand. This decreased their chances of getting caught. Even when she hated his guts, her spiteful smirks were preferable over the look he had just received. There was definitely something wrong and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Kaylie exited the gym only to find Austin leaned against her car, evidently waiting for her.

"Oh crap. How am I going to get myself out of this one." she thought to herself.

Walking closer to him. "Hey. What's up?" she said trying to play it off.

"You haven't said a word to me all day." he said bluntly.

Kaylie's eyes veered past Austin's face and found a bird to focus on.

"I was too busy training all day."

Austin just rolled his eyes.

"Kaylie, what's the problem?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've been acting differently since last night. You choked on skills you can usually do in your sleep. You barely looked at me today. Did I do something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." she replied reaching for the handle on her car before being blocked by him.

"Kaylie, what did I do?" he asked while staring into her big brown eyes.

It felt like he was staring into her soul. His eyes were beautiful. She fell into a trance for a few moments before finding the ability to check back into reality.

"Nothing, okay. You didn't do anything." she snapped, harsher than originally intended.

"Well obviously, I did. Look at the way you're reacting right now." he said a little louder.

"I'm tired and I'm trying to get in my car. Can you move?"

"Kaylie, talk to me.." he pleaded.

"I'll come by tonight, okay? Around 7." hoping that answer would satisfy him long enough to let her leave.

"Fine. But if you don't, I will." he said solemnly.

* * *

Kaylie paced back and forth in her room waiting for time to pass by. She knew she would have to tell him eventually. Deep down, she knew how silly she was being. He would never cheat on her. It was just a stupid dream. But Kaylie, stubborn, hard headed Kaylie couldn't get herself to realize it.

"Maybe I should just go now. The wait is killing me." she spoke quietly to herself.

Instantaneously after that last thought, she made up her mind. She was going to go now, regardless of time.

* * *

She pulled into his driveway. The spot she parked her car in about 100 times already. But this time, she was hesitant; acting almost like it was a foreign concept.

Finally, standing at the door; she rang the bell. Waiting for him to answer the door felt like an eternity when in reality, it was just a couple of seconds.

The door opened and a dirty blonde girl popped her head out. She was wearing a skimpy hot pink dress.

Kaylie's heart just dropped to her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Hi, can I help you?" the bubbly blonde greeted her.

"Uh, who are you?" Kaylie inquired.

"I'm Austin's girlfriend."

_**DUN DUN DUN…!**_

**

* * *

Hey guys, I noticed many people favored and put my story on alert. I'm very appreciative that you guys like my story enough to do that. But, I haven't gotten any reviews from some. Please Please Please review. I write because you guys want to read it and I want to know your opinions. Your feedback helps me come up with new ideas for future chapters. So again, please review. It only takes a few minutes. As for my reviewers, thank you so much for leaving comments, whether they be compliments or ideas. I do take notice of the readers who review every single chapter, so don't think I forgot. THANK YOU THANK YOU. **

***ALSO, I WILL BE ON VACATION FOR THE WEEK. THUS, I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE TILL I GET BACK. THAT'S WHY I WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER IN BEFORE I LEFT. ***

**I'm hoping to see many reviews when I get back. I will try to write this next few chapters while I'm away so that I'll have an update for you guys right when I get back. BUT, that's only if I see that people are reviewing this story. Thanks.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Anchorman

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything because if I did, Zane Holtz would be a series regular and I would be married to him :)

*Also, special shout outs to _prettylocks111_ and _ali1992_. Thank you guys for reviewing every chapter. Your support means a lot to me.

**

* * *

There's Just Something About Her**

**Chapter 5: Anchorman**

Recap:  
"Uh, who are you?" Kaylie inquired.  
"I'm Austin's girlfriend."

* * *

That last sentence hit Kaylie like an avalanche shattering her heart into a million pieces. Her nightmare just became a reality, literally. Her body did a complete 180 and she started to walk away from the door without saying another word to the bimbo.  
Just then she felt someone's hand on her wrist holding her in place. She turned her head where her eyes met Austin's.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." she hissed.

"What's going on?" he asked confusedly.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Kaylie responded pointing at the door.

"My girlfriend? No, you got it wrong. he said shaking his head.

"No, Austin. I got YOU wrong."

"Kaylie, you've got to let me explain."

"No, I don't have to actually. I got the message, loud and clear. Now, go back to your girlfriend and leave me the hell alone."

"Listen, her car broke down and she asked me to jump start it. Nothing happened. I swear." he pleaded.

"That totally explains why she answered the door." Kaylie said sarcastically. "Just save your breath."

"You know what the sad part is? I really believed you when you told me I was the only girl for you; that there was something special about me the first time you laid eyes on me. You told me in front of my PARENTS that you might end up falling in love with me. But that was your first lie.

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she spoke.

"I honestly thought you were different. I thought you were that amazing guy that genuinely cared about me; that guy that stayed by my side for the past month and a half. Now, I see it was just a game and my heart was the prize. I was just another toy for you to play with till someone better came along. I was just too foolish and gullible to realize it. Well, congratulations, you won. My heart is broken."

By the end of that heart felt speech, the tears were already rolling down her cheeks, staining them.

Austin stood there in shock.

"Kaylie, how can you say that? It was never a game to me. I would never do that to you."

"Stop Austin. Just stop. My biggest mistake was falling in love with you. But don't worry, I'll never let myself make that mistake again."

Finally, break free from his grip, she ran to her car and took off immediately.

Austin couldn't believe what he heard.

"She fell in love with me.." he whispered.

* * *

Kaylie drove and drove. She didn't know where she was going or when she would stop. She just knew she had to get as far away as possible. Tears were streaming down her face perfusely, drenching the steering wheel.

Eventually, she pulled over under a tree, turned off the ignition and just cried. Taking out her phone, she started typing.

"I could really use a friend right now. -Kaylie"

Then she hit send.

* * *

Austin sat in his living room with his hands on his face and his body crouched over his knees.

He knew it was a bad idea to let her in. There's probably nothing even wrong with her car.

"Baby, come on. I can make you feel better." the blonde said with a hint of suggestion in her voice.

That's when Austin's fuse burst.

"Alexa, we are NOT together! How many times do I have to tell you that? I am not your boyfriend and you are not my girlfriend. I'm with Kaylie. He snapped. The venom in his voice was unmistakable.

"You WERE with Kaylie. But now that she's gone, we can get back together!" Alexa responded joyfully.

"We hooked up once, over 6 months ago. We were never together. Get that through your empty head!"

"What do you even see in that girl?" she whined.

"I'm in love with her." Austin slipped out unintentionally.

"Did I really just say that?" he thought to himself.

"You kidding right?" Alexa spoke.

For the first time in his life he has never been so sure of anything in his life.

"No, I'm not. I'm in love with Kaylie Cruz. But thanks to you, I might have just lost her forever. Now, get the hell out of my house.

"But my car won't start!" she exclaimed.

"Too freaking bad. I'll see you out."

Walking to the door, he opened it and directed for her to leave.

"Are you seriously throwing me out right now?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied before slamming the door on her face.

* * *

Kaylie was still parked under that tree.

"I'm so stupid." she said while repeatedly hitting her head on the steering wheel.

"A tiger never changes its stripes and neither does Austin Tucker."

After the whole Carter incident, it was so hard to let any other guys in. And she not only let Austin in, she fell for him as well; knowing about his infamous player rep.

All of a sudden, a metallic gun-metal colored convertible pulled up behind her. The driver got out and walked towards Kaylie's side.

Kaylie got out of her car when she saw the person before running into their arms.

"Nicky." she whispered

"Shh.." he whispered back holding her close, caressing her head full of soft brown hair.

What most people didn't know was that Nicky and Kaylie sorta became best friends AFTER he left for Denver. She called him after nailing her double arabian and they talked every day , they even went for strolls in the park at night just to talk about their day and what not. They never tested the boundary beyond friendship because they knew things would get complicated and frankly, they were just too close for anything to ever happen. After Kaylie got out of the hospital, she told Nicky she got together with Austin Tucker. In return, he didn't talk to her for a week. The reason wasn't only because he came second to him at nationals, it was his reputation. He told Kaylie that he couldn't be trusted and she would only wind up getting hurt. But she didn't listen. Instead, she had gotten all defensive on him and they haven't spoken till now.

Kaylie lifted up her tear stained face and looked at Nicky.

"Please don't tell me I told you so."

"Well Kay, I told you so." he replied.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Glad you finally decided to talk to me again. I missed you."

"I missed you too." she said before hugging him again.

They drove back to Nicky's and spent the night catching up and playing guitar hero, never saying a word about Austin. Sitting on his living room couch eating popcorn and watching their all time favorite movie "Anchorman", Nicky finally brought Austin back up.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened?" he said still staring at the television screen.

Kaylie sighed. "Alright."

She spent a good half hour telling him about her dream and the series of events that occurred in front of Austin's house, full details, hand gestures and reenactments included.

"Wow, the irony in that is uncanny and it sucks for you. Ha."

"Gee, thanks for the sympathy. I hate you."

Nicky laughed.

"You want me to kill him?"

"Actually, I would say yes. But I prefer talking to you in the middle of your living room than behind a piece of glass on a gross phone. Besides, orange isn't your color." she chuckled.

"There's that smile I love." he responded.

"My dad's been asking about you. I didn't really know what to tell him. But hey, now that you've officially decided that you want me back in your life, I won't have to tell him anything."

"I always want you in my life, Nicky. I was just upset."

He didn't respond. He just enveloped her into a hug.

"I love him, Nick. I know it's only been a month and a half, but he makes me feel wanted and important and that I was the only thing that mattered. He treated me like..like..a princess. I haven't felt that way since Carter."

"I know Kay, I know." Nicky said continuing to hug her.

"Um, personal question. But uh, did you guys umm, you know." he said looking around.

"WHAT. What does that have to do with anything?" Kaylie asked appalled.

"Just asking! Don't bite my head off." Nicky said with his hands infront of his face like a shield.

"Gosh, Nicky. You can't just ask a girl that! And no."

"No, you haven't or no, you're not going to tell me. he inquired.

"NO, NOTHING HAPPENED. You're starting to sound like Leo. Sheesh."

*A few moments of awkward silence*

"So, how's Denver treating you?" Kaylie asked.

"Well, Kelly Parker practically runs that place. The bitch thinks she world revolves around her."

Kaylie smirked. "You just realized that? Kelly is like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off at any moment."

"I transferred to Denver to focus on gymnastics and to get away from the drama. But it's just as bad over there than it is at The Rock." he continued to speak with his eyes re-glued to the television screen.

"Nicky." Kaylie said.

"Yeah?" he said directing his attention back to her.

"I want you to come back to The Rock."

**

* * *

Hey guys! It's pretty late where I live right now and I got home not too long ago from my vacation but I wanted to put up this chapter for you guys for blowing up my phone haha. Anyway, this is the chapter I wrote while I was on vacation at the airport, like 5 minutes before bed. It is kind of short. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. I am not particularly a fan of this chapter. I don't feel connected to it just because I didn't sit down and write it all at once. It wrote a few lines/paragraphs at different times of the day/week. The scenes and conversations sounded better when first thought of the idea. What do you guys think?**

**Also, I was also inspired by my vacation destination for a future chapter. Where did I go? I'm going to keep that a secret till I write it. I will say it was out of the country though. Feel free to guess if you want :) I did not have internet or service the entire week I was gone, so once I landed my phone was flooded with notifications. I received over 55 from fanfiction regarding my story. There were TONS of favored and story alerts, which I greatly appreciate. But I would have liked to seen more reviews. Don't get me wrong, there were a lot. However, about 40 of the notifications were favored/story alerts. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Remember, I'm very open to opinions and ideas.**

****I made some slight changes in earlier to chapters to correspond with the mid-season finale (bars to beam, etc). It really doesn't even matter, but I wanted to do it. Oh, the finale was AMAZINGGG by the way. I watched it at the airport on my phone today because the hotel I stayed at didn't carry abc family. Austin is so sweet. I love him.****

**I apologize for the EXTREMELY long author's note.**

**

* * *

**

***ALSO ALSO ALSO! I considered writing about the hospital scene. The measly 2 seconds they showed was sweet, but wasn't enough for me. It would kind of be like a prequel to "There's Just Something About Her". Most likely a one shot. Let me know what you guys think. ***

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. White Towel and Droplets

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything because if I did, Zane Holtz would be a series regular.

**

* * *

There's Just Something About Her**

**Chapter 6: White Towel and Droplets**

* * *

Recap:

"I want you to come back to The Rock."

* * *

"What?" Nicky responded with shock.

"I want you to come back to The Rock." Kaylie repeated.

"I heard you the first time. I meant, are you high? There's a reason why I left The Rock in the first place." he replied.

"Yes, to get away from the drama. You said it yourself, there's just as much drama in Denver as there is in Boulder. Except, there's no Kelly Parker in Boulder, just Kaylie Cruz."

"So, are we talking in the third person now?" Nicky chuckled.

"I'm serious, Nicky." she said with a sullen face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I miss you."

"We hung out more when I was in Denver than at The Rock." he said giving her 'now what's the real reason" look.

"Yeah, but I had to travel for hours to get there."

"Kaylie, I always drove. To and Fro.

"But-"

"What's the real reason?" he said cutting her off.

Kaylie looked to the ground. Nicky knew her way too well to fall for it.

"Let me guess. It starts with Austin and ends with Tucker." he sighed.

"Ding ding ding, you're a winner." Kaylie said pointing her two index fingers at him.

"Absolutely not. There's no way in hell I am going to train with that narcissistic maniac." he exclaimed.

"Co'mon Nicky." she begged putting on her signature puppy dog face.

"Nope. That doesn't work on me anymore." he said flat out.

"Please. I could really use the support right now."

"I am supporting you, all the way from Denver."

"Fine." Kaylie responded.

She got up off the couch and went to put on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" he inquired.

"Home."

"Kaylie, it's 1 o'clock in the morning."

"So, I caught my boyfriend with some bimbo and my dearest and best friend won't even comfort me. I'm going home." she said struggling to put her shoes on.

Nicky sighed and walked over to her.

"What am I suppose tell Marty and Sasha?" he said giving in.

"Don't even worry about that. I'll take care of it." Kaylie grinned.

"You are such a pain." he retorted before walking back into the living room.

* * *

The next morning, Kaylie was the first one awake. She walked over to Nicky's room to wake him up.

"Nicky!" she yelled into his face.

His body jerked up in surprise.

"Ugh. What time is it?" he asked still half-asleep.

"4:30." Kaylie replied.

"What? Why are you waking me up so early?"

"Because Boulder is at least 2 hours away with traffic."

"So, you have a car." he said dozing off.

"Yes, but according to these papers, you train at The Rock again." Kaylie said holding a stack of paper in her hands.

His eyes immediately shot open.

"I what? When did you do all of that?" pointing to the papers.

"Last night. Now, all we need to do is drop these off at Denver Elite and you're good to go."

"Kaylie, when I agreed to do this, I thought you meant in a few weeks if not a few days at least."

"Why? Do you have to give your regards to Kelly Parker or something?" Kaylie spoke.

"No."

"Exactly, now get up, get dressed and let's go. she clapped and began to walk away.

"Kaylie, wait. We have to talk."

"Okay, but can you talk to me while you get dressed?"

"No, Kaylie. Come sit."

"What's going on?" she asked as she sat down on his bed.

"Look, you might end up killing me but I can't go with you."

"WHAT. WHY." she said a little louder.

"Because you're asking me to pick up and move. My life is here in Denver, Kelly Parker and all. I would never ask you to do anything like that and it's unfair that you're asking me to do this.

Kaylie was speechless. Nicky was right. It is unfair to him. She can't just ask him to leave.

"I'm so sorry, Nick. I wasn't thinking about you when I asked you to do that. I was being selfish." she spoke apologetically.

"Kaylie, I'll always be here for you. I'm just one phone call away. You know I would be there in a flash if you needed me.

Nicky sighed.

"Listen, I hate Austin Tucker and the last thing I would ever do help him. But I care about you Kaylie so what the hell. I don't think he cheated on you.

"Wait, wait? Am I hearing you correctly right now?"

Kaylie stood up.

"Are you defending him?"

"Here me out. Austin has one night stands, dates and a couple day flings. He doesn't have relationships. Think about it, Kay. He stayed by your side during your anorexia debacle and during the recovery stage. He spent all his time at your bedside in the hospital. He told you how he felt in front your parents even though he knew your dad would probably throw him off a cliff. He's in a relationship with _you._ I can't believe I'm saying this, but Austin Tucker does have a heart. When he's not being an ass, he's a good person. I think you should go talk to him. Straighten things out.

Kaylie's jaw just dropped to the ground.

"Did you just say something nice about Austin Tucker?" she asked still surprised.

"Focus, Kaylie." Nicky said snapping his fingers in front of her. "Go talk to him."

"And what if you're wrong about him?" she asked.

"Well then, I will personally drive all the way to his lake house, drown him in his Jacuzzi, decapitate him and hand deliver head on a platter to your doorstep."

Kaylie chuckled.

"Okay? So go talk to him and let me sleep." he said pulling the covers over his head.

Kaylie began to walk away again, but turned back around to say something to the boy wrapped in a blanket.

"Thanks, Nicky."

He stuck his hand out from under the sheet and gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

Driving back to Boulder, Kaylie contemplated giving him the cold shoulder today and then maybe going to talk to him tomorrow. But then again, Nicky would probably call her about it tonight. She would have to talk to him again eventually and sooner seemed better. Just as she snapped out of her thoughts, she noticed Austin's lake house up ahead.

"It would be better to confront him now, than at The Rock where there were nosy people, Sasha and a bitchy Lauren. she thought to herself.

Finally, having made up her mind she pulled up in front of his house not bothering to park in the driveway incase she needed to make a quick getaway.

Taking a few deep breaths, she rang the doorbell. It was 5:15 am, he should be getting dressed anyway.

The door opened and a droplet covered Austin wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist stood at the door.

"Kaylie." he said.

"God he looks hot." she thought to herself.

"Well, are you going to let me in or is there another girl behind this door?"

He stepped aside to let her in. She waited on the couch while he went to put some clothes on. When he finished, he instantly sat down across from her and began to talk.

"Last night was a total misunderstanding. Nothing happened. I swear to you, Kaylie. Her car broke down outside my house and she asked me to jump start it for her. So I let her in and told her to wait while I went to get some tools. That's why she answered the door. I wasn't even in the same room when it happened." Austin explained.

"So why did she call herself your girlfriend?" Kaylie asked with her arms across her chest.

"I had hooked up with her 6 months ago at the party. She told people we were together even though it was untrue. I told her numerous amounts of times that I wanted nothing to do with her and for her to leave me alone. I was only trying to be a good person yesterday. I know it was a bad move."

"Austin, I really want to believe you. I really do. But it's hard for me. My heart broke yesterday when I saw you with her.

Kaylie's eyes started to water.

"I trusted you with everything I had and it crushed me. she said as she wiped the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

He took her hands and interlaced his fingers with her own and looked into her eyes deeply.

"Kaylie, you're everything to me. I've never felt this way about anyone. You're beautiful, stubborn, spiteful, uptight, graceful, and etc. It's everything I love about you. I would never do anything to hurt you. Do you remember when we were in my car after our "picnic" and you asked me why I cared? I told you that there was just something about you, but I didn't know what it was."

She nodded.

"Well, I now know what it is. Kaylie, I'm in love with you."

"You..love me?" her lips quivered.

"Yes. I'm in love with you, Kaylie Cruz."

In a flash, his lips covered her own her in a sweet, chaste lingering kiss. He pulled away and dried her tearstained cheeks with his thumbs.

"Austin." she said as he looked up at her.

"I love you too." she smiled.

Their lips locked again, but more passionately this time. They kissed like they never kissed before. It was hot. Tongues intertwined, battling for supremacy.

Kaylie moaned when his tongue brushed across the roof of her mouth; her sweet spot. Austin swiftly maneuvered himself so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. Breaking the kiss for oxygen, he brought he lips down to her neck and began to suck and nibble on it gently.

Kaylie gasped.

He brought his face back up to her where their lips met again.

Kaylie played with the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head and off his body leaving him topless. Her fingers traced his rock hard abs before bring them back up to mess with his hair.

As they kissed, his hands caressed her thighs then slowly moved up where they snuck under her shirt and roamed the soft skin of her torso.

Just then Kaylie's phone rang. "Dont answer it." Austin mumbled against her lips.

She ignored the first few rings but when it wouldn't stop she finally answered it.

"Hello?" she made out breathlessly while Austin continued to kiss her face.

"Mom." she said out loud signaling for him to stop which of course he didn't.

"Yeah, um..I'll..be, I mean, I'm leav-..heading.." Kaylie tried to speak as Austin sucked on the nape of her neck.

"Kaylie?" she heard her mother say.

"Yeah, mom. I'm..I'm *gasp* driving." She felt the pressure from his tongue on the sensitive point on her neck.

"Alright, bye." she said hanging up.

"Hey, we have to get going."

Austin lifted his head up.

"Really, why?"

"We have practice in 10 minutes."

"But we were just getting to the good part." he complained.

Kaylie chuckled pushing him off her and standing up.

"I really hope my mom didn't hear us on the phone."

"Well, she would've heard a lot more if you stayed on the phone a little bit longer." he hinted suggestively.

Kaylie rolled her eyes and walked the mirror to fix herself before leaving.

"Wow. Did you really need to do that? I don't even have any make up on me." she said looking at the marks on her neck.

Austin followed her throwing his shirt back.

"Yeah, I did. Cause you're mine." he whispered into her ear, then flashed her that signature sexy smirk and went out the door to his car.

**

* * *

I didn't know how to make the "I love you" thing not sappy just because love is sappy, so I apologize. This chapter is a little bit longer because I didn't want to her to forgive him so soon. also, if you guys haven't noticed, i've uploaded a new chapter everyday, with the exception of my vaca. i did that because of the reviews. if there are no reviews, i will not write anymore chapters. so review!**

***Sorry guys, i had to re-upload this chapter because for some reason, it didn't appear at the top of the list last night.***

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Stick of Dynamite

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything because if I did, Zane Holtz would be a series regular.

**

* * *

*Special shoutouts to **_**Maryam**_**: thank you for reviewing every chapter. I'm really glad you enjoy reading my story. Also, my vacation was great. Thanks for asking :)**

**

* * *

There's Just Something About Her**

**Chapter 7: Stick of Dynamite**

Kaylie practiced her floor routine tumbles. She executed a double double, a full twisting double layout, followed by a triple twist; all which she landed flawlessly.

Sasha walked towards her clapping.

"That's more like it, Kaylie. You're on you're A-game today." he said while she drank from her bottle.

"Now, you have to step it up. For the next few days I want you to work on turning that triple twist into a 3-1/2 twist. Then, after you've mastered the 3-1/2, I want you to add a back flip as well."

Kaylie looked at Sasha with her eyes wide open. "With the back flip, it gives me a higher degree of difficulty than Genji Cho."

"That is correct. You can do a back flip in your sleep and land a triple twist perfectly. I believe that you'll be able to add that ½ twist with perseverance. Put them together and you'll shock everyone in a Worlds Team Meet." he said without a doubt.

"Remember, height is the key. Just like your double Arabian, you need height."

Kaylie wasn't so sure she could pull that off. How much more height could she possibly push herself to achieve.

"I'll set up the harness for you to work on your own for a bit. I'll come check up on you later."

Dangling from two suspension cords and confined in a tight belt buckle with a metal ring encircling her, Kaylie began.

She flipped and twisted but was unsuccessful in completing the 3-1/2. She was sent flying into the air before bring herself back down to the ground.

Again, and again she attempted. But with each attempt, she wound up in the same place. Suspended 5 feet in the air.

On her last try, she just gave up. She was too worn out to even get her feet back on the mats.

"UGHHH!" Kaylie's voice echoed.

"Austin, meet me at the girls' mats!" Sasha yelled across the gym to the parallel bars.

Austin heard him and walked over to the petite brunette sway back and forth in the middle of the gym.

"Stuck?" he laughed.

"Bite me, Austin." she countered.

"Oh, you know how much I would like that." he winked while he pulled her down, stationing her on to the floor.

Sasha reached the mats and turned to Austin.

"Do a back flip to a 3-1/2 twist." he commanded.

He stood at the corner of the mat preparing for the tumble. Kaylie watched as he flipped through the air and stuck his landing.

"See, that's what I want to see you do." Sasha told her.

"Austin, I want you to help Kaylie with that trick."

"Not a problem." he assured him. "She'll be able to do that 100 times by tomorrow."

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Sasha responded as he walked away.

Austin reached over to Kaylie, unbuckling the contraption that ensured her protection.

"I need the harness or I won't be able to do it." she said.

"No, you won't able to commit IF you have a harness."

"What if I fall?" she asked nervously.

"You're not going to fall. I'm right here."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Kaylie replied sarcastically then walked over to the corner for her first attempt at the 3-1/2. "Here goes nothing."

She started with a round off, followed by a few handsprings. One her last handspring, she launched herself as high as she humanly could easing into the twist. After the third twist, she went for the ½.

"ahhh!" she yelled.

She was too close to the ground to complete the twist AND land.

As she saw her life flash before her eyes, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her body. She subconsciously snaked her arms around his neck for security. Austin had caught her.

Their eyes locked.

"Told you I wouldn't let you fall." his husky voice spoke.

Kaylie wanted to kiss him so badly, but she knew she had to abstain and control herself.

Austin set her down. "I know what you were thinking." he winked.

Kaylie blushed.

"Alright, let's try that again."

Hours went by and 150 tumbles later; everyone was gone and they were the only two people left in the gym.

Kaylie was on lying on the mats trying to catch her breath. "This is pointless; I'm never going to be able to do it."

"Com'on, you were so close landing it before." he assured her.

"Babe, I'm exhausted and my whole body is sore." she complained.

"Just do one last pass."

Kaylie sighed and painfully dragged herself off the floor.

"Really commit this time. Explode off the ground when you go into the twist."

"I'm not a stick of dynamite." she yelled across the room, remembering she told Carter that exact line.

On her final tumble, she flipped through the air and used every bit of strength she had left in her body on the twist. Seconds later, her feet were planted on the ground and her arms were up in a salute.

She looked up at Austin. "I did it!"

Running to his open arms, she jumped on him and attacked his lips while wrapping her legs around his waist.

He kissed her back still holding her in place.

When they finally stopped for air, he set her down but her arms stayed looped around his neck while she stood on her tip toes in order to reach him. His hands rested on her lower back pulling her close to him.

"I've wanted to do that for the past few hours." she whispered.

"Oh yeah?" he whispered back leaning closer to her lips, kissing her again.

Pulling back, he Leaned his forehead against hers.

"Are you staying over tonight?"

"Yeah, just let me take a quick shower ." Kaylie replied

Austin's eyes lit up when she said that.

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh com'on baby. I've been here for ½ a day helping you. I think I deserve a shower too." he moaned.

"You know there are showers in the boy's locker room too, right?"

"Yeah, but you're going to be in the girl's locker room."

"Very good, Austin. I will be in the girl's locker room, because I'm a _girl._" Kaylie spoke to him like he was five.

"You're hilarious." he mocked, giving her a smirk.

"I'll be done in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Fine." he pouted. "Do you want me to wait in the car?"

"No, I hate being here alone. It scares me. Don't leave."

She lightly pecked him on the lips and jogged to the showers.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later, Kaylie came out of the locker room. It was quite odd how punctual she really was, especially for a girl.

"Austin?" she called out looking around the gym.

She sauntered to the door assuming he was waiting for her in his car.

"Ugh, you tell him to do one thing and he does the opposite." she said quietly to herself throwing her arms in the air.

Just then, Austin jumped out from behind the door and startled Kaylie.

She flipped out and hit him on the arm.

"Ow." he said rubbing that area.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were some serial killer. I almost punched you in the face." Kaylie semi-yelled and annoyed.

Austin sensed the irritability in her tone.

She turned to the doors to leave but Austin pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry. I love you." he spoke sincerely.

Kaylie sighed.

"I love you too. Let's go home. I'm tired." she murmured into his chest.

He interlocked his fingers with hers respectively and walked to his car hand in hand.

* * *

Just around the corner from The Rock parking lot.

"I got them this time." a voice spoke into a phone.

"They won't even know what hit them." the last thing the voice said before hanging up and driving off.

**

* * *

Hey guys. I'm sorry it's shorter than my usual chapters (which kinda bothers me because my chapters coincidentally have more words each time i write a new chapter and this one does't follow that pattern. Yeah, i sound OCD. maybe i'll edit it and add more words to it. you'll know if i did because the updated date will change. so check back :). I took more time brainstorming about chapters too far into the future instead of the ones I should thinking about. But since miobi is about gymnastics, I thought I'd write a little bit about it in this chapter. Let me know what you guys like this or not.**

**Any who, I started school today, but I have Thursday, Friday (holidays) and the weekend off. So, I guess you can say I technically start school the following Monday. Therefore, I won't be able to update as often as I do now. I will try to write a few more chapters within the next few days and upload them. But I have to see reviews or there won't be any update. My readers know the drill by now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Booze and Beerpong

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything because if I did, Zane Holtz would be a series regular.

**

* * *

There's Just Something About Her**

**Chapter 8: Booze and Beerpong**

Austin woke up to the rays of sunshine hitting his room. He had his arm wrapped securely around Kaylie. He looked down at her where she was still sound asleep. Carefully trying not to wake her, he removed his arm from her body and sat up with his head rested against the headboard. Again, he sat there drowning in his thoughts. He needed a break from gymnastics. He needed a vacation. It's been so long since the last time he even partied. Austin Tucker was known for his notorious partying rep. He threw killer parties that would be the talk of the town for days. The last time he hosted a party was in honor of his new lake house; almost 2 months ago. Well guess what? It's party time.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something, or more like someone brushed against him. Kaylie had rotated her body, where she was now facing his direction; her eyes slowly open but stopped half way.

"Morning gorgeous." Austin whispered.

Kaylie groaned, motioning her body to snuggle up against him. He put his arm around the petite brunette who hugged his bare torso and rested her head on him, eyes closed.

"I love when you sleep without a shirt on. I get to feel your abs." Kaylie said groggily.

Austin chuckled.

"What time is it?" she murmured.

"6:15. We have practice soon." he replied stroking her soft brown hair.

"I don't want to go." she whined.

"Tell me about it. Hey, what do you thinking about me throwing a party at the lake house?"

"Party?" she sat up staring at his face.

"Yeah. Can you get the fun-loving, boy crazy Kaylie come out for that one night?"

"You do realize if Sasha catches you, you're dead right?"

"Yeah but I have party withdrawal and I think I'm going to go crazy if I don't get my dose soon."

Kaylie gave him an unsure look.

"Please. I need this." His crystal blue eyes gazed into her brown ones.

"Oh, what the hell. Let's party."

"YES! I was thinking tomorrow night. It's Saturday and I won't have to train at 7 in the morning the next day feeling like someone is drilling into my skull."

"I thought you won gold with a hangover?" Kaylie spoke.

He got off the bed and stood up. "Yeah, but Sasha Beloff wasn't my coach. I would rather not have my ass kicked."

"The last party I went to didn't exactly end too well. My best friend hooked up with my then-boyfriend. Sasha found out and called Payson, Lauren, Emily and I in on a Sunday morning where we were put through boot camp followed a thorough cleaning of all the mats in the gym. Oh, and with a pounding headache as well I might add."

Austin chortled and walked away.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"To order booze. How else are you going to do your keg stands?"

Kaylie rolled her eyes at him.

"You still never told me how you found out about that." she shouted from the bed.

He had already left the room. Kaylie just shook her head and plopped back down on the bed.

She reached over to the bedside table to grab her phone.

Opening a new text message, she typed.

"Nick. I landed a 3-1/2 twist yesterday!"

Sent.

"Damn girl. Congrats. How did things go with Austin?"

Kaylie's phone went off. She opened the message.

"You were right! It was a total misunderstanding :) Oh, party at Austin's lake house this Saturday. You in?" Hitting send after the last word.

"Yeah I'm always right. Ehh, that's not really my scene."

Beep Beep.

"Nicky, you don't have a scene -.- Come by, it'll be fun. You get to hang out with me!"

Beep Beep.

"Yeah, that's all I want to do Princess; spend every moment with you."

Kaylie's beeped again.

"That better not be sarcasm. Alright, time to get ready for practice. See you on Saturday!"

* * *

Austin dismounted off the parallel bars, completely a fantastic routine. He has the highest degree of difficulty in the country with that routine.

"Sick dismount." Carter Anderson high fived him.

"Thanks, man. So listen, I'm having a party at my lake house tonight. You coming through?"

"Yeah, no doubt. Count me in."

"Awesome. It's going to be wild." Austin shook his hands for exaggeration.

Meanwhile Kaylie was on the other side of the gym showing Sasha her new trick while the rest of the gym looked on.

A round off back handspring, followed by a back flip then shooting into the air with one, two, three and lastly ½ twists. Moments later, she was planted solidly on the mat with a big smile across her face.

The whole gym clapped and Sasha ran to give her a hug.

"That's my girl! Add more tricks like that into your routines and the gold is yours. Good job."

Kaylie saw Austin from across the room. He winked. She smiled and went to change. The party was in a couple of hours and she needed to get ready.

* * *

After hours of rummaging through her closet, Kaylie finally settled on an outfit. She picked out a metallic silver bandeau bikini adorned with gold accents with a pair of matching bottoms and a hot pink romper as a cover up. She also packed another outfit and pajamas assuming she was spending the night at Austin's. Her hair was done wavy just enough where it looked natural. She applied a little bit of waterproof mascara and a brushed some bronzer on to her already tanned skin which made her look sun-kissed. It's safe to say, she looked good; real good.

Slipping on her flip flops, she headed on over to Austin

* * *

"Holy crap. How many kegs did you get?" Kaylie stood there in shock at all the kegs in front of her.

"Seven." he said flatly. "And a couple bottles of rum and vodka for margaritas."

"And I wonder why you claim to have the worst hangovers of your life." she responded sarcastically.

He held both her hands. "Just try to have a good time tonight. Okay?"

"Don't have too much fun tonight because if you wake up with any other girl except me in your bed tomorrow morning, I will kill you." Kaylie said sullenly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he leaned down to kiss her.

They both pulled back when they heard a yelling coming from outside.

Austin walked over to the window.

"Let's get this party started!" the boy shouted.

"Com'on, let's go." Kaylie grabbed his hand pulling him outside.

Within the next 30 minutes, almost everyone arrived. The sun had already set and nighttime had arrived. The music blasted, booze filled cups and people whistled and hollered. There was dancing, splashing, beer pong, twister, you name it and it was probably going on.

"Kaylie! Kaylie! Kaylie!" the crowd chanted while she did her keg stand.

She felt the cold liquid trickle down her throat. She hasn't done this in the longest time and frankly she was having the time of her life. After a minute or two, she got down.

"Whoooo!" she shouted with her arms in the air while everyone clapped.

She turned around where her eyes met Austin's.

"Look who's having a good time." he smiled at her.

"You were so right about this. Time to go for a swim!"

Austin watched as Kaylie slowly stripped down to her bathing suit. He was entirely mesmerized to a point where he couldn't take his eyes off her. It drove him to insanity.

She hopped into the pool and he went in after her.

Once Kaylie reached a secluded area, she felt a pair of arms loop around her waist. She was slightly startled. But she knew who it was. Austin kissed her neck from behind her.

Kaylie closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"I expect a _private_ after party with you later." his husky voice whispered into her ear.

She turned around and latched her body onto his, diving into his lips.

He leaned her against the wall kissing her fiercely, caressing her bare thighs; fondling with the strings on her bikini bottom.

She had her arms around his neck moaning as he sucked on her bottom lip.

Kaylie was in pure bliss. She didn't want it to end.

"Ah hum" someone cleared their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" the masculine voice spoke.

Both of them pulled back from the surprise.

"Nicky!" Kaylie exclaimed. "I'm so glad you came."

"Hey man. Kaylie and I were just..umm.." Austin said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Save it. I already know about you two. Kaylie told me."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I called him after the whole incident with the bimbo." she said to Austin. "We're kinda best friends."

"Well, that would've been nice if you told me earlier. I almost crapped my pants before."

"Sorry, babe."

"I'm going to go mingle. I'll see you later, kay?"

"Mingle? As in flirt with girls." Kaylie glared at him.

"No. But I have to actually talk to the guests." he reasoned

"Fine." she replied inching towards his face for a kiss.

"Hey Nick, enjoy yourself." he said after pulling away from Kaylie.

"Yeah, thanks."

Turning back to Kaylie. "You know it's not wise to be doing that in public. If I were someone else, you would be dead." Nicky replied in a serious tone.

"Yeah I know. Spur of the moment thing, my bad." Pointing to the table full of assorted color towels, "Hand me a towel, will yah?"

"So what talked you into coming?" she said drying off and wrapping the towel around herself.

"I wanted to make sure 'Keg Stand Kaylie' didn't get herself into too much trouble." He laughed.

"Oh how I regret telling you that." she retorted.

"So, where's Payson and them?"

"Emily has work, Lauren is probably scheming or having dinner with her father and Payson..well let's face it; Payson is Payson. She doesn't go to parties."

Just as Nicky was about to speak, a few girls surrounded him and eventually dragged his robotic-android self away. Even Nicky needs to occasionally let loose and have some fun.

* * *

At 2 o'clock in the morning, the party was still going strong. But by 4, the partygoers began to leave and sooner or later; it was over. Nicky was drunk beyond belief. He was entirely out of it. But lucky for him, Carter offered to drive him home seeing that the alcohol had already left his system and he was completely sober.

Austin stood by the door to thank and to see them all out while Kaylie sat in the Jacuzzi.

Before you knew it, Austin was in there with her well.

"So, you still owe me an after party." he said in a very suggestive voice walking closer to her.

Kaylie got up and forced him to sit as she straddled him and looped her arms around his neck. He held her body as close to his own as possible.

"Well, in any party, the host is supposed to entertain the guest. So technically, you owe _me_ an after party." Kaylie spoke seductively.

"How this for an after party?" he kissed her on the lips then worked his way down her jaw line and then down to her neck placing butterfly kisses on it.

Kaylie gasped.

She brought her mouth to his ear. "This may be my favorite after party yet." she whispered tugging on his earlobe with her teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, a very wasted Nicky rambled on and on slurring every word he said while Carter drove. Carter disregarded all words that came out of his mouth till he heard the line that made him step on the brakes.

"Kaylie and Austin are together."

_**DUN DUN DUN…!**_

**Hey guys, this chapter is definitely longer than my last one and also longer than some of the other ones. I was inspired by the "Party Out of Bounds"  
episode because I watched it again today. Enjoy.**

**Also, whenever there are typos and errors, I tend to fix them the next day because I do write these chapters at night and it is pretty late by the time I finish it so I'm really tired. But I put the chapter up anyway because I want to get them up asap for you guys. No one had made a comment about it but I do realize it. Okay, A/N over.**

****Reviews = new chapters** - DO IT!**

**EDIT:** I have received a few comments regarding the story which I want to address. Kaylie's parents are separated. In the actual series, her father lives in a hotel and her mother lives at home. If you recall in chapter 3, her mother does find out about them and she's okay with it. I wrote this chapter as a build up to Carter finding out and for the uptight and insanely focused characters (Nicky and Kaylie) to let loose for once. It's still the beginning of the story, so keep reading :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Sparks Fly

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything because if I did, Zane Holtz would be a series regular.

* * *

*_**Maryam-**_** I wanted to reply to your review, but you don't have an account. I think you should make one :]**

**

* * *

There's Just Something About Her**

**Chapter 9: Sparks Fly**

Kaylie woke up the next morning to her head pounding like no other.

"Oh my god." Her fingers clutched her temples as she closed her eyes.

She tried to get up slowly, but ended up lying back down on the bed.

Austin stood at the entrance of the room, leaning his body against the doorframe with his arms across his chest watching Kaylie suffer in amusement.

He chuckled. "You had fun last night." he said still standing at the door.

"I feel like hell right now."

"Ah, the beauty of the hangover." he said walking to the bed.

"This feels worse than the last time." she groaned.

Kaylie held her hands up to count. "I had one-two-three-four…"

"five-six-seven…seven. I had seven drinks last night." she said holding up her counted fingers to Austin's face.

He smiled and intertwined her fingers with his own, setting their hands on the bed.

"First of all, that's eight fingers, not seven. Second of all, you had _a lot_ more than seven drinks. Seven is nothing compared to the actual amount of alcohol you consumed last night. Seven would have been better than-"

"Alright alright, I got it. I had a lot." she said cutting him off. "Just stop yelling. I feel my brain swooshing around up in there."

"I'll go get you some coffee."

"Bring the pot."

Austin laughed. "You got it."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

The rich scent of freshly brewed European coffee filled the kitchen. Pouring the hot liquid into a mug, he reached over for the milk before stopping in mid-action.

"Nah, no milk for her. She needs all the help she can get." he thought to himself.

As he left the kitchen, coffee in hand; the doorbell rang.

He glanced at the clock that read "8:35." Who could possibly be at his door on a Sunday morning at this time?

"This better not be another girl. I have a very hung over, controlling gymnast under my roof right now. I would rather not have her go off on me again." he mumbled in a frustrated tone.

He opened the door to a monstrous looking Carter Anderson. His hair was wild and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Woah man, what happened to you? You looked fine last night."

"This is how I look when I'm hungover. Don't ask."

Austin held his free hand up defensively. "Sorry, dude. So uh, what are you doing here?"

"Are you dating Kaylie?" Carter spat blatantly.

"What?" Austin replied in shock.

"Just answer the question." Carter retorted.

"No." Austin said flatly.

Carter rolled his eyes. "So you're telling me if I were to come inside to look around, she wouldn't be there?"

"No."

"Bro, don't even lie to me. I see her car in your driveway." Carter spoke loudly.

"Why is it any of your business whether or not someone is here? The last time I check, this was my house. I decide who I want to let in." Austin spoke slightly louder.

Carter glared at him. "So, she is in there."

"What's it to _you_." Austin replied annoyed.

"Because I'm not going to let you toy with her like you do with the rest of your one night stands." Carter raised his voice.

"EXCUSE ME?" Austin finally lost his cool. "You have the nerve to ring my doorbell at an ungodly hour on a SUNDAY morning making unsupported accusations and now you're telling me how I should live my life? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Well, 8:35am may not seem too early. But for a gymnast, Sunday is the only day out of the entire week they have any freedom at all.

"I'm just protecting Kaylie."

"Well, I'm not you. Whether I'm seeing Kaylie or not, there's nothing I can do that would possibly hurt her more than what you did.

"I loved her."

"Yeah, you loved her enough to lie, cheat and sleep with her best friend!"

"Oh my god. Why is there so. much. yelling. going on?"

An insanely irritable Kaylie, still rubbing her temples walked out in her tank top and plaid pajama shorts.

The two guys turned around to look at her.

"Carter..What are you doing here?" she said slowly walking to the door as the light blinded her.

"I can ask you to the same thing."

"I stayed over last night because it was too late for me to drive home." Kaylie reasoned.

"So it isn't because you two are dating?"

"No. Why would you-"

"Save it. Nicky told me. But don't bother yelling at him. He wouldn't have told me if he wasn't drunk off his ass last night. I doubt he even remembers anyway."

"Did you sleep with him?" Carter asked immediately catching a glimpse of Austin's expression from the corner of his eye.

Kaylie's jaw dropped.

"You need to leave or we're going to have some serious issues." Austin cut it taking a step closer to Carter.

Kaylie put her hand on Austin's arm, drawing him back in.

"So what if we did." she spoke with her arms crossed.

Austin looked down at her, but Kaylie kept her eyes on Carter; staring at him intently.

"Kaylie, he's using you. You're better than that." Carter pleaded.

"For your information, I love him." Kaylie raised her voice.

"You love him? You're making a huge mistake."

"NO. You were a huge mistake." she said without thinking.

Kaylie saw Carter winced at her choice of words. But she continued to speak anyway.

"You put me through so much heartache when you decided it was a good idea to screw Lauren and not to mention, you lied directly to my face. Kelly Parker is constantly out to ruin my career, and my family has been torn apart and disintegrated. But you know what, Carter? I'm finally happy. Austin makes me happy. Is it so hard for you to understand?" she looked into his eyes as she spoke.

Kaylie said her last word and turned away leaving the two guys at the door alone.

Austin placed his hand on the door, looking down, preparing to shut it.

"Take care of her." Carter sighed.

Austin looked up at him before officially closing door.

* * *

Kaylie was lying on her stomach in Austin's bed, hugging a pillow. Austin was next to her, holding himself up with his hand on his neck. They looked at each other for a moment till Kaylie broke the silence.

"What if he tells?" she asked unsurely.

"He won't."

"And if he does?"

"He won't." he spoke, cupping her face.

"You're going to threaten him, aren't you?" she rolled her eyes.

"Eh, only if he doesn't cooperate." Austin said shrugging his shoulders.

With that, she rolled off the bed and grabbed her bag to change.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm changing. What does it look like? she chuckled throwing on a hoodie and a pair of jean shorts.

"Yeah I figured. I mean, where are you going?"

"Payson's, she texted me to go over earlier. After, maybe Nicky's, then home."

"Nicky's? Why?" he inquired.

"Cause I'm going to kill him for spilling the beans to Carter; regardless of whether his intoxicated brain thought it would be okay to blabber. Now, I know why he doesn't party."

"It's not his fault. Besides, he had fun. How often can one say they witnessed _Nicky Russo, robot to all _drink and let loose the way he did?"

"And I thought you were spending the day here." he pouted.

Kaylie looked at him in the reflection of the mirror while she brushed her hair and applied make up. "Well, Payson and Emily are starting to get suspicious of my frequent absences during spruce juice runs and my mom thinks I'm over here too much. Plus, my dad's coming over for dinner tonight."

Finishing the final touches on her appearance, she returned to the bed where Austin sat. She stood in front of him with her hands on his shoulders.

She bent over to kiss him. Catching her lips, he tried to deepen the kiss. Unfortunately for him, Kaylie pulled away.

"That's not going to work this time." she teased.

"Com'on, walk me to the door." she said tugging at his hand.

They shared one last kiss before she left. Well, more like three or four but who's counting.

First stop, dearest Payson Keeler's house. Kaylie honked to let Payson know she had arrived.

"Hey Pay." Kaylie entered the house.

"Come with me." Payson said before dragging Kaylie up the stairs and into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

Kaylie almost tripped running up the stairs.

"Gosh, Payson. I almost broke my face. What's the rush?"

"Do you want to explain to me what _this_ is?" Payson pointed to the picture she held in her opposite hand.

Kaylie's eyes widened at the sight of the image. It was a photo of her and Austin kissing in The Rock parking lot after their late night practice.

She snatched the photo out of Payson's hand to analyze it more thoroughly. "Where did you get this?"

"It's all over the internet."

"WHAT." Kaylie practically yelled.

Payson opened up the webpage. "Here, take a look."

Kaylie read the headline. "Sparks Fly for Olympic Gold Medalist Austin Tucker and National Champion Kaylie. Is it love or is it publicity?"

"If Sasha finds out-" Payson began.

"I'm screwed." Kaylie finished.

**

* * *

Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse. What do you think will happen? Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

***Reviews = new chapters – DO IT!* I'm a review whore :)**

**

* * *

Also, if you have not read my other fic. Please do so. It's titled "Catch Me When I Fall."**

**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Endorsements, Campaigns &Magazine Covers

**DICLAIMER:** I do not own anything because if I did, Zane Holtz would be a series regular and Max Azria would be my best friend.

_**

* * *

*Important Author's Note at the bottom!***_

**

* * *

There's Just Something About Her**

**Chapter 10: Endorsements, Campaigns and Magazine Covers**

_Recap__:_

Kaylie read the headline. "Sparks Fly for Olympic Gold Medalist Austin Tucker and National Champion Kaylie. Is it love or is it publicity?"

"If Sasha finds out-" Payson began.

"I'm screwed." Kaylie finished.

* * *

Kaylie sat there trying to absorb the information she just had unloaded on her. Just when she thought things were finally getting better, she gets this bomb dropped on her.

"Were you ever planning on telling me this?" Payson spoke loudly.

"Yes. I mean no, I mean…this was never supposed to go public. Kaylie sighed.

Payson sat down her bed. "How long as this been going?"

"Just over two months." Kaylie said turning around in her chair.

Payson took a moment to gather her thoughts before letting the words flow out of her mouth.  
"Two months ago? That's when you fell off the beam at Worlds. I knew it! Every time I came to visit you, Austin was there as well. I never noticed how often he was in the room till right now. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Things were going so well between Austin and me. I didn't want anything to ruin it. If I had told someone, it was bound to get out. You know what happened last time." Kaylie said.

"I believe it resulted in a brawl between your dad's face and Carter's fist."

Kaylie had a quick flash back to the send off party at her house. Things got out of control and the next thing you know BAM. That's an event she will forever have burned into her brain.  
"Exactly. Not a good ending what so ever. If my dad finds out, I don't even know what he would do. I'm positive my dad still 100% against boys, yet I think he trusts Austin in his own weird way because he did let him into the recovery.

"And Sasha?" Payson asked.

"I'm the National Champion?" Kaylie replied with clear doubt not knowing what else to say.

"No, Kaylie. That doesn't work for everything." Payson heaved a sigh.

"Okay. Well I can…um. I can... I got nothing" Kaylie finally concluded. "Hand me my phone, I'm calling MJ."

Payson shot her a confused look. "MJ? Why would you call her? I thought your parents managed your career."

"My mom is definitely not going to be able to fix this, and what am I supposed to say to my dad? 'Hi Dad, I'm seeing Austin Tucker and now the entire world knows.' He would flip out and that's the last thing I need. But MJ, she's handles these types of situations on a daily basis. It's her job. If anyone knows what to do, it's her. Besides, she is still my agent. Now give me the phone." Kaylie said holding her hand out.

With the phone in her hand, she scrolled through her phonebook locating MJ's personal cell number; then hitting send.

After the third ring, she answered.

"Hello?" a feminine English-accented voice spoke.

"Hey MJ." Kaylie responded hesitantly.

"Kaylie, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I'm in a sticky situation that I can't get out of on my own. I need your help."

A few brief minutes later, Kaylie and MJ were on the same page.

"I'll see what I can do. But lay low for now. Make sure Austin does the same."

"Gotcha. Thanks MJ."

Kaylie hit end.

"That's how it's done." she said to Payson proudly.

"Kaylie, the problem isn't solved. What if MJ can't fix this?"

"She will, Payson." Kaylie said clicking away on her phone, then holding it up to her ear.

"Who are you calling _now_?"

Kaylie shushed her; index finger on the lips and all.

"Hey baby." she spoke into the phone as she walked out of the Payson's room.

Payson shook her head. "Dramarama, welcome back to The Rock." she said looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

The next morning, Kaylie arrived at The Rock only to be swarmed by reporters. She was bombarded with camera flashes and yelling. Walking from her car to the entrance was a struggle for the petite gymnast. She felt cluster phobic with all the people surrounding her. Everyone wanted a piece of her. It was overwhelming.

"Kaylie! Are you and Austin an item?" shouted a reporter on the left.

"Why are you hiding it?" another asked.

"Kaylie, what's the story!"

Questions were continually thrown at her as she tried to escape from the game of monkey in the middle she was forced to play. All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her wrist pulling her out of the pandemonium. It was Payson. They both hurried into the gym.

As they walked passed their fellow gymnasts, Kaylie felt every pair of eyes on her. Quickly scurrying to their designated spots, they dropped their bags and took a deep breath.

"I forgot how fast news travels in the world of gymnastics. I wonder if Denver knows." Payson said unzipping her Rock sweatshirt to reveal a metallic purple leotard.

"Payson, I wouldn't be surprised if gyms across the country knew."

Payson's eyes widened at the sight behind Kaylie's head.

"Oh my god, your dad's here."

She turned her head before whipping it back to face Payson. "CRAP." she said with her eyes closed praying he wasn't here about Austin.

"Kaylie." the familiar voice spoke.

She turned around to none other but the great Alex Cruz. "Dad. What are you doing here?" she asked pretending to know nothing.

"You know why I'm here. What's all this commotion about you and Austin Tucker dating?"

"Uh.." Kaylie said not being able to look her father directly in the eyes."

"Answer me." he glared.

Kaylie was flabbergasted. There was no believable excuse she could possibly come up with and there was no point in denying it because her dad would know she was lying. But she wasn't going to admit to it either because then he would be furious. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation.

"It was my doing." came a voice from behind.

Both Alex and Kaylie watched as a tanned woman wearing a ruffled white blouse tucked into a high waisted pencil shirt walked towards them. Her heels clicked with every step she took. When the clicking stop, the woman stood be forth the father-daughter duo.

"MJ." Kaylie sighed in relief.

"What do you mean by this is your doing?" Alex questioned.

"Kaylie has been M.I.A. for the past month. Her current sponsors as well as possible future sponsors need to know she's back in the game. So what better way to do it, then pair her up with Austin Tucker. He's on the cover of every magazine and not to mention he's face of everything from cars to sunglasses. His star power is exactly what Kaylie needs right now." MJ persuasively reasoned.

Alex opened his mouth to speak.

"Before you say anything, I have been contacted by over six different major companies who want to endorse these two. And that was just this morning alone."

Alex was still unconvinced. "Kaylie doesn't need him to succeed. She's a professional athlete who knows how to entertain a crowd. She has plenty endorsements and magazine covers and soon, enough she'll be the new World Champion. Austin Tucker will just get in her way."

"Yes. You are correct about all of that, but sponsors are heavily influenced by the media and the media is constantly on the look out for the new "It" girls. Kaylie was that girl before the World Trials and if she wants to maintain that, she needs Austin Tucker. You remember being that point in your career, don't you Alex? When every company wanted to endorse and promote you. But after you took that break, they had already moved on to someone new. You know just as well as I do that once you lose it, you can't get it back. Now, is that what you want for Kaylie?"

That last part hit him like a bullet. He looked at Kaylie. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew MJ was right. What kind of father would he be if he let his own daughter's career crumble?

Alex's eyes returned to MJ. "Fine. Do what you have to do. But if Kaylie wants this to end, you have to end it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." MJ replied.

Alex gave her one last look before walking away. Once he was out of sight, Kaylie surprised MJ with a hug. "Thank you so much."

"I'm your agent, Kaylie. I will always do what's best for my clients. Also, Max Azria would like to meet you and Austin tomorrow afternoon. He wants the both of you to be the face of his new campaign."

Kaylie gasped. "You were serious about the endorsements?"

"Yes. You guys are the new "It" couple. There will be a plethora of endorsements, campaigns, and magazine covers coming your way. Be prepared. Tabloids will try to break your relationship and create scandal. Trust each other."

Kaylie nodded. "Thanks again, MJ."

MJ smiled before looking at her watch. "I have a meeting to get to. So, if you need anything, you know how to reach me."

Lauren walked over to Kaylie as MJ left.

"So you and Austin, huh?"

As usual, Lauren was being her nosy self. She ruined Kaylie's last relationship and there's no way she was going to let her do it again.

"It's for publicity, Lo." Kaylie said heading over to the chalk box.

"Well, you didn't kiss Nicky when you were paired up with him."

"That's because Nicky and I wanted nothing to do with each other. Austin and I are actually friends. Besides, he and Payson had a thing and I'm not the type of friend to do that to another friend." she said targeting Lauren in that last sentence.

Lauren scoffed at her implication and strolled over to the beam.

Kaylie chuckled to herself before directing her attention to the men's side of the gym. There, she spotted Austin chalking up as well. He looked up where his eyes locked with Kaylie's. He noticed the smile on her face as he shot her a wink. They always knew when one another would initiate the 'stare'. If it weren't such disbelief, they were telepathically connected.

"Maybe this whole going public thing isn't so bad after all." Kaylie thought to herself.

**

* * *

Hey guys. Did you notice how I always start with "hey guys" at the beginning of all my A/Ns? Lol But a couple days ago, a small tornado did touch down where i live. i didn't even realize it till i saw the news because i just assumed it was a really loud thunderstorm. it didn't affect my neighborhood, but tree were ripped out of the ground in others which is pretty shocking because that doesn't happen too often here. but, i'm okay. i was actually beginning to write this chapter at that very moment too haha. BUTTT anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a little bit boring compared to my usual chapters but we can't have Kaylie and Austin constantly make out in chapters. Haha**

****ALSO, SUPER IMPORTANT. I HAD THE IDEA OF A NEW STORY SET IN THE FUTURE. BUT I JUST WASN'T SURE IF I SHOULD TIE IT TO THIS STORY AND MAKE IT A SEQUEL **_**OR**_** MAKE IT DIFFERENT FROM THIS ONE.****Please let me know what you guys think/want/etc etc etcccc!****

***Reviews = new chapters! – SO DO IT!* Sorry, I'm a review whore. Thanks.**

**If you haven't already, please read and review other fic ****"Catch Me When I Fall."**** :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Media Sensation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything because if I did, Zane Holtz would be a series regular and Michael Kors would invite me to his parties.

**

* * *

There's Just Something About Her**

**Chapter 11: Media Sensation**

"Austin, lean in like you're about to kiss Kaylie." the photographer directed as flashes went off.

Once again, Kaylie and Austin were at _another_ campaign shoot; this time Michael Kors. Who would have thought elite gymnasts would become the face of every major fashion designer. Ever since they became public with their relationship, it's been magazine cover after cover, interview after interview. It's turned into a world wind tour. They were dubbed as the new gymnastics media sensation; formerly known as "Kalicky" and currently known as "KayAus" (pronounced Chaos) or "Kaystin". However, things are little bit reversed in their case. Though they are a couple to the rest of the world, their closest friends, families and teammates have to believe it is publicity. It keeps everyone happy, including the lovebirds themselves.

"That looks amazing, you guys." MJ called out from the sidelines.

"Alright, last shot. Kiss her, Austin." the photographer spoke.

Their lips met for a sweet kiss, holding it till the flashes stopped.

"Great job, that's a wrap!" the coordinator clapped as did everyone else.

Walking hand in hand to their dressing room, they closed the door behind them. The next thing you know, Kaylie is pinned against the door as Austin's lips covered her own. She snaked her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his body against hers. Lips moved in unison and tongues dwelled and danced. His hands traveled up her shirt and roamed the soft skin on her back as he kissed her neck. Kaylie let out a moan. Just then, they heard a knock and reluctantly pulled back.

"Just when I thought I finally had some alone time with you." Austin spoke with an annoyed tone.

He opened the door a quarter of the way, enough to stick his head out.

"Hey MJ. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you what a great job both of you did today."

"Yeah, thanks." Austin smiled and closed the door.

MJ rolled her eyes before knocking on the door again.

Austin popped his head out once again. "What?"

"You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, you both did a great job this past week which calls for a day of well-deserved rest. You can have the day off tomorrow. Sleep in, hang out, take it all in because the pandemonium will resume the following day."

"That's awesome, thanks." Austin replied.

He was ready to close the door, when MJ stopped him.

"What now?" the obviously frustrated Olympic gold medalist spoke.

"Whatever you guys are doing in there, keep it down. I heard you from down the hall." MJ said walking away.

Austin closed the door and turned his attention back on Kaylie who had her hands over her face.

"That was embarrassing." Kaylie said.

"No, it would have been embarrassing if she showed up 10 minutes later." he hinted.

Kaylie chuckled. "Yeah, yeah."

"So where were we?" Austin hinted suggestively leaning in to recommence their interrupted make out session.

"Nuh, uh." Kaylie replied lightly shoving him away. "It's been a long day, I need sleep."

"It's only like…" Austin looked down at the watch on his wrist. "11:45."

"Wow, that was a long shoot."

"You just realized?" Kaylie spoke sarcastically while packing her things and throwing it over her shoulder. "But there is a bright side."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Austin asked.

"Now that we've gone public, I get to sit in a $120,000 car and nap all the way back while my chauffer, as in you, drives." she spoke with a big smile on her face before walking out.

"Oh the perks of being a media sensation." Austin mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

The next morning, Kaylie was up and early. Well, not exactly early unless 12 in the afternoon is considered early. But she on the couch at Austin's lake house eating her plate of eggs and reading the latest issue of "In Touch". Kaylie knew better than to read gossip columns and tabloids, but frankly reading about Hollywood gossip was an entertaining way to kill time. She quickly glanced at each page before flipping to the next. Nothing seemed to catch her eye until she came across a headline that read "Austin Tucker: Still a Player?" This specific topic consisted of a 3-page spread filled with scandalous pictures and captions. Kaylie looked at each photo intently. She didn't know whether to be mad, or shocked. But speechless was definitely a term that could be used to describe her.

Just as she got to a picture of her and Austin captioned as "Real Deal or Just a Fling", he strolled into the living room. His timing was impeccable.

"What are you doing?"

Kaylie stood up and began to walk over to him slowly, continuing to stare at the pages of the magazine.

"Oh nothing. Just looking at pictures of you doing body shots off a blonde, a brunette and a red head. It is quite amusing actually. You should take a look." Kaylie said slamming the opened magazine onto his chest, then walking away.

Austin looked at the pictures and sighed. He sat down for a few minutes analyzing the photos to give Kaylie some time to cool off.

Austin walked into his bedroom where Kaylie laid flat on her stomach staring at the headboard, hands supporting her chin.

He sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. But she shrugged it off.

"Kaylie, these pictures are old. The dates are in the captions. I'm not that person anymore."

Austin waited for a reaction, a response, even a flinch. Instead, he got nothing. She continued to stare at the headboard.

He lay down next to her, wrapping his arm around her petite frame. Their significant difference in height caused him to tower over her, even when lying down.

"Don't be mad. You know I love you." he said leaning the side of his face on the side of her head.

A few moments of silence later, Kaylie spoke. "I'm not mad."

Austin raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I knew those weren't recent pictures, but seeing them flooded me with emotions I couldn't decipher. You're Austin Tucker, life of a party. Sometimes I just worry about whether I'm enough to keep you happy. I know I'm not remotely close to the girls you go for."

"Kaylie, the difference between you and other girl is the reason why I fell for you. I had a good time with them, but that doesn't mean I was truly happy. It's part of my image to be the bad boy player. You're more than enough. You're all I need."

He reached down to her chin tilting it towards his face where their eyes connected. "I love _you._ Don't ever forget it."

Kaylie leaned in to kiss him.

After the chaste kiss, she rolled on to her back bringing him with her. He hovered over her with his hands placed of both sides next to her ears, holding himself up to prevent him from crushing her.

"So, where did we leave off yesterday?" she said twirling her fingers around his chain.

"Hmm, I believe I got up to here." he said kissing her neck softly.

Kaylie closed her eyes and threw head back providing him with more access.

Making his with butterfly kisses down her collar bone and onto her torso, he reached for the hem of her black beater and pulled it over her head. Then, he removed his own shirt as well. As he continued to kiss her, he made is way to her chest, cutting it dangerously close.

Unfortunately for him, his phone rang.

"Fuck, you have got to be kidding me." Austin cursed.

Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he read the caller ID. It was MJ, of course.

"Hello, MJ. This is not a good time right now." he spoke into the phone.

"Whatever you're doing with Kaylie can wait a couple of minutes."

"What makes you think –"

"Don't bother getting all defensive. It's not my concern. But I am speaking to you from agent to client. Put me on speaker as I'm assuming Kaylie is there as well."

Austin hit the speaker button, then set the phone down on the bed.

"Hey MJ." Kaylie said.

"Hey Kaylie. I've got some wonderful news. Michael Kors is holding a launch party for the both of you as the new faces of his Fall 2010 collection. You will be flown via private jet and styled from head to toe in the new collection to the star studded event, where of course, the spotlight will be on "KayAus/Kaystin".

Kaylie squealed. "So where will it be? California again?"

"No, even better." MJ replied.

"Miami?"

"More like Cancun."

"Cancun as in the beautiful beaches of Mexico?" Kaylie spoke with her mouth wide open.

"You got it. 5 star hotel, amazing swag and best of all media exposure. So be ready to leave Friday night. I'll see you then." MJ said before hanging up.

Kaylie rolled the two of them over, where she was now on top straddling his waist and he was on the bottom.

"Oh my god! I love Cancun!" she yelled leaning down to place a kiss on his lips before getting off the bed.

"Where are you going? We're not done yet!" he called out as she walked out of the room.

Austin chuckled and shook his head.

**

* * *

Hey guys! I know it's been SO SO SO SO SO long since I've posted a new chapter and I apologize profusely. I've been extremely busy school work and other things. Thank you to my readers who have helped me surpass 100+ reviews. I am entirely grateful for the support I receive. So thank you, thank you! **

****And back in chapter 5 (I think) I told you guys that I would write a chapter based on where I vacationed that last week in August, but I kept the location a secret. Well, now you know. It's CANCUN, MEXICO. It's absolutely beautiful there and the beaches are gorgeous. If you have ever been there, let me know what you thought about it in your reviews.**

**REVIEWS = NEW CHAPTERS! -DO IT! cause i'm a review whore :)**

*****I'm also working on a brand new story that some of you may know about. A couple of chapters ago, I asked you guys if you would rather read a sequel to this story (which would involve me finishing this one first) or an entirely different story that shows Kaylie/Austin in a different light. You picked the entirely different story. I'll put it up as soon as revise and put some finishing touches on it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
